Una razon para vivir
by sevey01
Summary: Shadow está al borde del suicidio, alguien lo salvará? ShadAmy, lemon , violencia.
1. Aquí termina todo

Hola!, aquí mi primer fic, espero les guste :)

(Shadow's POV)

Nada que hacer, nada por que vivir, nadie a quien amar.

No tenía nada, no era nada.

Ahí estaba, pistola en mano, junto a mi cabeza, pensaba en María, una persona que le dio sentido a mi vida, pero ya no está.

"La veré pronto" pensé mientras lentamente empezaba a apretar el gatillo.

"Shadow! Shadow!" escuché una voz aguda gritándome, la ignoré. No me importaba.

"No! Shadow! No lo hagas!", oí esa voz de nuevo, tiré la pistola al suelo y miré por la ventana de mi casa.

Ahí estaba una eriza rosada, con su cara alegre tornada en una triste y preocupada, mirando al suelo ya creyéndome muerto,

"Shadow?" Me miraba impresionada, de alguna manera, me salvó la vida, era hermosa, cautivadora, me dio una nueva visión de la vida, una mucho mejor.

"Ven, entra"

Le abrí la puerta, ella entró lentamente, mirando la pistola que estaba tirada y luego a mí.

"Que te trae aquí?" Le pregunté sin poder dejar de mirar sus, ahora lagrimosos ojos esmeraldas.

"E-e es-ese idiota, so-so-Sonic", de repente corre hacia mí y rompe a llorar en mi pecho.

"Tranquila…" le dije, con una voz que casi nunca usaba, una gentil, suave.

"Que paso?"

"El, Sonic, me rechazó de nuevo, pero de una manera mucho más agresiva, más dolorosa"

Me dijo, yo ya me moría de ganas de matar a ese imbécil, estaba enamorado, mi vida cambió.

"Te necesito" Me dijo, yo estaba O.O, estaba en shock,

"Q-Que?"

"Ya sé que nunca me amará, necesito a alguien a quien amar, alguien que lo necesite, como tú"

No creía lo que escuchaba.

No se preocupen! Pronto capitulo 2!


	2. Sabiendo todo

Hola! , nuevo capítulo, ya estoy mejorando un poco jejeje, bueno, sigamos.

(Shadow's POV)

"Ya sé que nunca me amará, necesito a alguien a quien amar, alguien que lo necesite, como tú"

No lo creía, Amy Rose, me salvó la vida, dejó al Faker, y, se vino conmigo.

Mientras seguía en un trance intentando procesar todo lo que pasó ella se acercó a mí y me dio un apasionado beso en la boca, volví a mí y lo devolví con otro, más largo, ambos estábamos más que ruborizados al terminar el beso por falta de aire "Rose, me salvaste la vida" le dije con una voz suave "Gracias".

"De nada Shady, te amo"

"Yo también" Le dije todavía muy rojo, como del color de las rayas rojas en mis púas.

"Cuéntame más sobre lo que te hizo ese Faker" le dije con un aire más serio.

"Bueno…

*Flashback*

(POV Normal)

Amy iba entrando a la casa de Sonic rápidamente, con un botiquín sabiendo que estaba herido, después de una batalla con Eggman, muy difícil incluso para él (Sonic), para ayudarlo, entré a su dormitorio, ahí estaba, tendido en su cama, tranquilo, Amy se acerca y le dice:

"Sonic, hey, Sonic, despierta"

Estaba herido, Amy solo quería ayudarlo,

"Amy?"

Pudo ver bien después de despertar,

"Amy vete, déjame tranquilo"

"Per-

"Nada, vete"

"Sonic", le dijo suavemente, él se enojó, más de lo que ya estaba.

"Amy, ándate, no tengo tiempo para que me molestes"

"S-

"VETE!"

"SAL DE AQUÍ" "NO NESCESITO QUE ME EMPIECES A JODER!"

A Amy se le empezaban a acumular lágrimas en sus ojos, se sentía muy odiada, pero empezó a sentir odio también.

"Sonic, PUDRETE!, AHORA ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE NO ME QUIERES, FUI TAN ESTÚPIDA AL SEGUIRTE, AL QUERERTE, AL AMARTE, PERO YA NO SOY LA MISMA TARADA… VETE AL CARAJO!"

Amy se fue corriendo dejando una estela de lágrimas en el suelo, sin rumbo alguno.

*Fin del flashback*

(De vuelta al Shadow's POV)

"Y pensé en ti"

"No sé cómo fui tan estúpida", Dijo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. "No pienses eso Amy, él fue el estúpido, estúpido para tirarte a la mierda, estúpido para siempre rechazarte, estúpido para no aprovechar que tenía a alguien que siempre lo amó, estúpido por no saber amarte"

"Yo mismo lo mataré" Dije, lleno de rabia.

"No, Shadow"

Cosas feas pasaran (Risa macabra) XD Dejen reviews, asi se cómo lo estoy haciendo:)


	3. Nueva vida

Hola!, gracias por los reviews, bueno, sigamos.

(Shadow's POV)

"No, Shadow" Me dijo con una cara que no le había visto nunca, estaba pensando en por qu- "Primero, no es el momento" Estaba con una cara algo así como asesina ahora, "Segundo, tendrás que dejarme un poco para divertirme"

Entendí, que Amy no andaba de juegos, que ese idiota la hizo sentir horriblemente mal, que quería descargar su rabia, que me necesitaba, para relajarse, para ser apoyada, para ser amada y cuidada.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando dijo "y, ¿qué piensas?"

"Que somos el uno para el otro"

"Ahora que tal si comemos algo" Pregunté, "Sí, tengo hambre." Dijo con una pequeña risa.

Fuimos hacia mi cocina, nos sentamos, "¿Qué quieres Amy?" "mmm…." Empezó a pensar en… ¡qué sé yo! "¿Amy?" De repente vuelve a la realidad y dice "Ah, sí, perdón, un té por favor" "¿En qué pensabas? Le pregunte algo extrañado" "No, nada Shadow" Dijo algo sonrojada "Si tú lo dices" Me paré, Fui por el té y lo preparé mientras me hacía un café, "¿Algo para comer?" "No, gracias"

Cuando las cosas estaban listas, tomé platos, puse las tazas en ellos y saqué una donut.

Los llevé a la mesa, y empezamos a comer, bueno, yo, porque Amy solo estaba tomando té, pero, volvamos al tema.

"¿Shadow, puedo vivir aquí?" Yo iba a decir algo cuando dijo "En la batalla con Eggman que hubo antes, mi casa quedó destruida" "Claro Amy" "Algún día iremos a comprar ropa" Le dije, algo entró en mi mente cuando oscureció un poco, o eso creía, vi el reloj de la pared y vi que eran las 6:49 PM, "Wow, que rápido pasó la tarde Amy" Dije bastante sorprendido.

"¿Shadow, donde hay un baño?" "Ven conmigo" Le dije cuando subimos al segundo piso "Ahí" le dije dirigiendo la mirada a una puerta, ella entró y esperé un rato.

Luego salió y dijo "Gran casa para una persona no crees" "Puedo darme mis comodidades", le dije tranquilamente.

Bajamos y vimos un poco de TV sentados en el sofá.

Miramos unos cuantos programas de comedia y luego subimos, entramos al que ahora sería nuestro dormitorio. Tenía paredes blancas, no muy brillantes, una cama de dos plazas con un cubrecama rojo y ventanas con un marco gris.

"Bueno, ¿dormiremos ahora?" Le pregunte con algo de sueño, "Si, supongo" "¿Por qué la cama es de dos plazas?" "Me resulta más cómodo" Respondí.

"¿Te presto algún pijama?" "Sí, gracias" "Me cambié de ropa en mi baño mientras ella lo hizo en mi cuarto.

Rato después estábamos acostándonos y dándonos las buenas noches, apagué la luz y dormimos, bueno, al menos Amy, yo me sentía nervioso, nunca había podido amar, ahora lo sentía, y se sentía raro y no podía dormir, pero estaba feliz, tenía _Una razón para vivir,_ y pensando esto, me dormí.

Espero que les haya gustado, de nuevo gracias por los reviews. Capítulo 4 pronto.


	4. Despertando

**Hola, siento mucho el retraso, tuve vacaciones por las fiestas patrias (Soy chileno), y también el colegio no me dio mucho tiempo…. Pero bueno, sigamos la historia **

(Shadow's POV)

Lentamente siento el nuevo día, poco a poco abro mis oj-

"Mierda!" grité furiosamente, mis ojos ardían y se pusieron rojos por la luz del sol que se filtró por las ventanas, claramente no soy una persona de mañana.

Escucho un grito de miedo y miro a mi lado, joder, me olvidé que no estaba solo.

"Perdón, Amy, me hartan las mañanas"

"Si, me di cuenta" Me dijo con un poco de miedo. "No te preocupes, no te voy a matar" le dije maliciosamente, ella me miró con cara de descontento y curiosidad, la miré fijamente y de repente los dos soltamos una fuerte carcajada por un rato.

"Qué, creías que iba a matarte?" Dije entre risas. "Para serte sincera, creo que sí" Mas seriamente

"Ah Amy, nunca de haría daño, no te preocupes" Le dije con una voz muy suave. Ella se, ¿Subió arriba mío?

"Amy?" Dije bastante confundido, ella de repente se alejó un poco sonrojada, pero se veía algo, ¿Triste?

"Que pasa?"

"Lo siento"

"Que cosa?"

"Por haber hecho eso"

"Me gustas así Amy, impulsiva" le dije sinceramente, ella se sonrojó y luego sus ojos estaban asi como, si estuviera en otro mundo.

"Eh, Mobius a Amy Rose?" Le dije como si fuera un chiste.

Ella salió de su trance y me miró. "Lo siento, estaba pensando", "¿En qué, exactamente?" le dije lentamente, "Emmm… nada muy relevante" dijo nerviosamente, con su cara sonrojada, "Estás segura?" Le dije con una pequeña risa. "Ah!, Shadow!, para de burlarte!" "No me burlo, solo quiero saber que está dando tantas vueltas en tu mente" "Bueno, er-eran" "Vamos, dilo" le dije impaciente, dio un largo respiro y dijo finalmente: "Eran fantasías de, b-bueno, nosotros" dijo nerviosa y tímidamente.

Mis ojos se extendieron al oír eso, "¿Fantasías? "S-sí, Shadow, y es-est-estábamos haciendo el a-am"

"Queee!" "Lo s-s" La callé poniendo un dedo delante de su boca. "Amy, no tienes que fantasear más, me tienes aquí" Ella se ruborizó, se veía hermosa cuando estaba nerviosa.

"Y si quieres _Eso_, no será ahora, lo siento, pero no sé si sea el momento" Le dije, lo sé, es completamente raro que un hombre diga eso pero, si cualquier cosa pasa, no me gustaría llevarme su virginidad así como así, bueno, supongo que es virgen, bueno, ¿por qué no preguntarlo?

"Amy?" Le dije nervioso, "Que pasa Shadow" "T-tu eres virgen?" "A qué viene eso?" Preguntó extrañada, "Solo quería saber" "Bu-bueno, sí" "OK" le dije, por fin sacándome esa pregunta, "Desayunamos?" "Si, por favor"

Bajamos a mi cocina.

"¿Qué quieres para desayunar Amy" "No sé, lo que tú quieras", "Que quieres beber?"

"Un té por favor" "Bueno" Me fui a preparar los desayunos y comimos, luego hablamos sobre que deberíamos hacer y propuse salir a pasear un rato, a ella le gustó la idea, por lo que salimos.

**Qué pasará con Shadow y Amy?, se cumplirán las fantasías de Amy?, Cuando va a morir Sonic?, Todo esto será respondido pronto **** Reviews plz, gracias por leer.**


	5. Que día, que noche

**Bueno, nada que decir, otro capítulo mas, ah, cierto, ¿dije que tenía lemon? XD, bueno, aquí va!**

(Shadow's POV)

Salimos de la casa tomados de la mano y nos dirigimos a la plaza de la ciudad, en la calle habían muchas caras de "No-entiendo-un-carajo-de-lo-que-pasa-aquí" hacia nosotros, pero al menos a mí no me importó, pero Amy se veía algo molesta e incómoda, eso no me gustaba para nada, me empecé a enojar.

"¿Qué, acaso tienen un problema?" Todos negaron con la cabeza, excepto, el, ¿¡Faker!?.

Fue lo último que pensé hasta que sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cara.

Perdí todos mis sentidos.

.

.

.

Escuche una voz aguda, preocupada hablando, pero no entendía que decía.

.

.

"¡Shadow!"

.

.

"¡Shadow!" esa, esa era la voz de mi amada. "¿A-Amy?"

Empiezo a sentir un dolor de cabeza, siento mi cara herida, abro mis ojos y veo que estoy tirado en el duro concreto de la plaza, de repente escucho:

"Maldito idiota!, no te bastaba con matar mi corazón, cierto!"

"Lo siento mucho Amy, pero él es ma-"

"¡Él es mi novio puto imbécil!"

"Quieres decir que-"

"Sí, significa que tú no eres más que alguien que estoy por matar"

"¡¿Amy?!"

De repente una maliciosa felicidad me invadió era _el_ momento, me levanto, limpio la sangre en mi cara y digo:

"Y no lo haras sola querida" Ambos miramos al idiota con malicia, saco mi Chaos Emerald y ella su martillo Piko-Piko y él sale corriendo. "Chaos Control!" Grito y aparezco al frente de mi objetivo, lo paro con un brazo y rápidamente lo tiro al suelo con un puñetazo que causó que quedara muy herido e indefenso, "Ultimas palabras cariño" Amy dijo sarcásticamente. "Lo siento" "Perdón nene, pero no es suficiente" Dijo de nuevo con mucho sarcasmo y burlonamente, frente a eso, me reí frente al idiota que estaba pagando lo que hizo, "Pero, Amy" Sonic dijo con algo de miedo, "Que!" "¿Por qué lo elegiste?" Dijo curiosamente. "Bueno, el me entiende, me acepta, se preocupa, pero por sobre todo, nos necesitábamos uno al otro" "¿Cómo?" El azul preguntó "Bueno, el estaba por suicidarse, no tenía nadie con quien estar ni tenía amigos, pero llegué y paré su pena, para que recuerdes, fue cuando me mandaste al carajo cuando quise ayudarte, gastando mi único dinero que quedaba después de que mi casa fuera destruida para ayudarte, y tú me echaste e insultaste, ¿Recuerdas?" "Sí Faker, ¿recuerdas como rompiste su corazón y mandaste a la mierda a esta hermosa rosa?" "B-bueno, emmm" de repente sus ojos se aguaron, lo vi en sus ojos, veía, la pena, la culpa, el arrepentimiento, hasta daba pena como se sentía por hacerle daño a Amy, pero, sigo sin tener piedad. "Bueno, solo por piedad, vivirás, por ahora" Amy dijo sin mirarlo. "Amy, se que no es buen momento, ni ya nunca lo será por lo que yo he hecho, pero- "Hazla rápida, ¿quieres?" "Te amo Amy, siempre lo he hecho" "Muy tarde, ahora vete, idiota" "Lo siento", dijo con pena y se fue corriendo.

Fuimos a la casa sin hablar y llegamos, abrí mi puerta y dije: "Que día eh" "Sí Shadow, pero ya no tendremos a esa molestia" Fuimos a mi cuarto y nos acostamos. "Te amo Amy, nunca lo olvides" "Lo se, Shady, yo también, mucho" Me acerqué rápidamente y le dí un apasionado beso, nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas, su boca sabía muy bien, era deliciosa, terminamos el beso por falta de aire, "Amy, quizás suene pervertido pero, eres rica" le dije tímidamente, ella se ruborizó y dijo: "Buenas noches" "A ti también, mi rosa" dicho esto, apagué la luz y empezamos a dormir, al menos eso pensé…

**(ADVERTENCIA: LEMON AHORA)**

Empiezo a dejar de sentir hasta que de repente siento movimiento, ¿sobre mi?, mierda, algo está pasando, "¿Amy?" "Hola Shady" "Amy, ¿qué haces?" "Shh.., calla y disfrútalo" "¿Rose, de que estás habl- De repente siento manos en mi, ¿Entrepierna?, ahora entiendo, lo que Amy quiere, "Aahh" que bien se siente, guau, Amy si que sabe darme placer, uuuh, lo hace muy bien.

(POV Normal)

Shadow estaba disfrutando el trato de Amy, su pene lentamente empezaba a estar erecto y a salir de su escondite de pelo, Amy estaba feliz de ver esa reacción corporal, y empezó a lamer la punta, lentamente con una lujuriosa mirada en si cara, Shadow estaba con su cabeza echada hacia atrás, Amy de repente tomó toda la erección en su boca, moviéndose lentamente arriba y abajo, Shadow estaba fuera del mundo real, estaba recibiendo mucho placer por el trato de Amy, el empezó a gemir casi inaudiblemente, pero Amy lo escuchó y sabía que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, así que lo hizo más rápido y Shadow empezó a sentir un placer incontrolable y gimió fuertemente, "¡A-Am-Amy!" fue lo único que pudo hacer hasta que inesperadamente soltó su carga en la boca de Amy, ella intentó mantener todo dentro pero no pudo y empezó a caer un poco por el borde, Shadow todavía estaba en un trance y Amy saboreaba el semen de Shadow, "Mmm, sabe raro, pero sabe bien" "Aahg, qghueee?" Shadow empezó a volver al mundo real, Amy soltó unas risas, "¿Te gustó, eh?" Amy pregunto pícaramente, "Lgloo agmee" ella se volvió a reír, "Despierta, guapo"

Luego de un rato, Shadow volvió a sus sentidos, completamente y prendió la luz y dijo: "Amy, perdón" "¿Por qué?" "Por no haber avisado" "No, no te preocupes, me gusta el sabor, además, todavía no terminamos." Amy dijo lujuriosamente, "De que hablas Rose"

"Tómame Shadow, soy toda tuya" ella dijo sonrojada, "¿Estás segura, Amy?" "Sí, hazlo"

Shadow se empezó a cambiar posiciones, puso a Amy arriba suyo y se posicionó, "¿Lista?", Amy solo asintió. Shadow empezó a moverse, lentamente entrando la punta de su erección en su amada, a Amy le dolió un poco, pero rápidamente paró de doler, y se remplazó por placer al sentir a Shadow entrar lentamente en su cavidad, lenta y gentilmente salió de Amy y entró de nuevo, empezó a repetir esto al sentir placer por la apretada entrada de Amy, "Oh, Amy, eres muy estrecha" Shadow dijo entre gemidos, "Shadow, eres muy grande y ancho" dijo sintiendo mucho placer por su amante dentro suyo.

Shadow empezó a ir más rápido y fuerte, "¡Oh, Shadow, más fuerte!" "¡MÁS!" rogó gritando fuertemente reventando de placer, mientras Shadow obedeció empujando más fuerte y rápido haciendo que el choque de sus caderas suene fuertemente, ambos estaban sintiendo una enorme cantidad de placer, Amy estaba gimiendo fuerte y deliciosamente, el nuevo sonido favorito de Shadow, llevaban varios minutos ambos casi por explotar en el orgasmo, cuando Shadow dijo "Am-Amy, est-toy cerca" Shadow dijo apenas, sintiéndolo venir, "Yo también, hazlo si quieres" ella dijo de igual manera, "Pe-pero, podrías quedar em- "No te preocupes Shady, todo está arreglado" ella dijo de manera tranquilizadora, Shadow se sentía relajado al escuchar eso, pero no sentía casi nada, estaba drogado por el placer y por los sonidos que emanaba su erizita, ambos gritaron al unísono, Shadow enviaba su semilla dentro de Amy, mientras que Amy estaba tirando alrededor de Shadow, creando un lío húmedo en el pelo de Shadow, pero a ninguno le importaba, eran uno, se unieron para siempre, vida o muerte, siempre estarían juntos.

Amy se dejó caer sobre Shadow, ambos exhaustos, pero felices, "Así que esta era tu fantasía eh" Shadow dijo cansadamente, "Nunca imaginé que fuera tan bueno" "Lo sé, hay que repetirlo" Shadow dijo tranquilamente, "Gracias, Amy" "¿Por qué?", "Amy, me salvaste la vida, me diste otra, me apoyaste y sacaste al Faker de aquí, me diste tu virginidad, pero por sobre todo, tu amor incondicional, Amy, nunca sabré como agradecértelo."

"Yo lo sé, solo dame tu amor, y a tu amiguito de allí abajo" ella dijo juguetonamente, Ambos se rieron, y cayeron dormidos juntos.

**Y bueno, les gustó?, opiniones, consejos, pedradas e incendios en reviews. Adiós **


End file.
